


Vindices

by hughte



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughte/pseuds/hughte
Summary: 我就奶一口二部六章的圓桌會有劍帝落地。
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Lucius Tiberius
Kudos: 7





	Vindices

「阿爾托利斯。」  
「不列顛的紅龍呦。」

從臥榻上起身的亞瑟．潘德拉貢沈默的撥了撥遮擋住視線的碎髮，強制的將夢境內容自腦海中驅離的騎士王在內心想著這真是最糟的早晨。

來到這個人理保障機構——迦勒底也有一段時間，勉強適應了與輾轉於各個世界線獵捕「獸」截然相反的生活節奏，在過去的聖杯戰爭中見過的英靈們的勸諫下試著放下自己加諸在自身上的枷鎖。  
偶爾放下緊繃神經，與孩子們度過溫吞的下午茶時刻。  
與不同世界線的、和自己記憶中相似卻又不同的圓桌騎士們切磋交流，鮮少憶起的過去便開始如雨後春筍一般的爭相搶佔他的夢境。

無法徹底遺忘的那個過往不時的會在夢境中宣揚自己的存在，如同夢魘一般。

獨自走在空曠的長廊上頭，看似凝視一片蒼白的雪景實則什麼都沒收入眼中的騎士王捕捉到複數的足音與御主的嗓音朝著他的方向接近。  
不需要見到來人便能清晰地感受到兩股強烈的魔力圍繞著那位纖瘦單薄的黑髮少年，其中一位是那被譽為太陽騎士的青年，他能夠輕易地想見高文是帶著怎麼樣的溫和笑容隨侍在他所認定的御主身側陪伴少年對著新加入的英靈介紹迦勒底的環境。

少年的另一側，陌生而霸道魔力似乎隱約有些熟悉的感覺。  
在思索這熟悉感從何而來的短暫停頓中，他與那位從來沒有預料到會再次相見的英靈正面對上了視線。  
「啊，亞瑟——我來跟你介紹————」  
黑髮御主的語音未落，跟在他身旁的高大男人一反方才的沈默以極度強硬且霸道的姿態朝著他的方向高速衝來。  
飽含魔力的劍與劍相擊的餘波震碎大片的落地玻璃，潔白的牆面甚至出現的大範圍的龜裂。  
近在眼前的重劍蕩漾著鮮紅色的雷光，擁有百合雕飾的劍身無疑是那把自己曾與之正面交鋒過的魔劍弗羅倫特。  
在敘伊茲谷之役落敗，連存在都被聖劍抹消的羅馬皇帝不該有機會重新出現在他的面前。

暗銀的甲冑。  
鮮紅惹眼的短髮。  
桀驁不馴的王者氣度。  
沈浸於爭鬥的癲狂笑意。

一切都跟夢境與記憶中那曾給予他重創的那個人相符。  
下意識的握緊手中的聖劍劍柄，職階為復仇者的高壯男人朝著騎士王笑了。

「呦，阿爾托利斯。」  
「又見面了。」  
亞瑟瞪視著面前渾身散發出危險氣息的從者，沒有心神關注在千鈞一髮之際護住御主的高文與那位少年極度混亂想要介入調停的聲音。  
「讓我們繼續那場敘伊茲谷的廝殺吧。」  
「這一次我會勝過你，侵犯你，在你身上打下標記讓你徹底的成為我的所有物。」  
「你可要讓我好好的享受一番啊。」

面上難得失去餘裕的騎士王咬牙，在迦勒底瘋狂作響的警報聲中使勁揮舞聖劍，意在揮退死敵而下足了力的攻擊不僅沒傷到男人半分還讓傷痕累累的長廊直接進入了半毀狀態。  
傲然而立的復仇者無視於聚集過來的其他英靈及職員們，揮舞著巨劍朝著亞瑟衝去的腳步被察覺對方無法溝通的御主以令咒以及那位飽受信賴的太陽騎士給牢牢擋下。

判斷男人被剝奪行動能力而收起佩劍的騎士王以與之形象截然相反的冰冷視線睨視著單膝跪地直視著他的男人。  
「我沒有奉陪你的義務，皇帝。」  
「哈。」  
被騎士王稱呼為皇帝的男人——劍帝 路希烏斯．西貝流士發出笑聲，在眾英靈的面前高聲宣告。

「我說過了，我會將你和你的不列顛全數收歸手中。」  
「這是皇帝的命令，可沒有在徵求你的意見。」  
「阿爾托利斯。」


End file.
